Cum Shots on the Enterprise
by PintoSlashLuvDSL
Summary: A hard core slash fic involving the cast of the J.J abrams star trek film.   The boys of the eneterprise embark of a mission of gigantic proportions. what will they do when they reach the point of no return?  Warning: contains lots of sexual content.


The hour was nearing midnight. Chris Pine and Zachary Qinto were wasting away the late hours of the night playing poker and smoking Cuban cigars. It was a steamy summer night, and Chris was feeling a bit stuffy in his tight wife-beater tank top.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off, Zach?" asked Chris shyly,

"No, not at all. Your shirt is soaked with sweat. It must be uncomfortable," said Zach.

"Thanks, buddy," said Chris with a sly grin.

He slowly peeled off the shirt. His sweat made it difficult as the cotton fabric stuck on his sticky chest. His nipples were hardening and glistened with perspiration when they were revealed.

"All right. I'm going all in," said Zach.

"How about we up the stakes?" said Chris with a coy smile. "How do you feel about a round of strip poker?"

Zach's dick hardened with anticipation of seeing Chris' rock hard cock and tight ass. He licked his lips and agreed.

"Full house. Got anything to beat it?" said Zach.

"Yeah, I think I've got just the right hand," replied Chris. His strong hand inched towards Zach's throbbing bulge and stroked him through his jeans. He slowly unzipped his jeans while kissing his moist lips.

Zach quickly took off his shirt and reciprocated the advance by ripping off Chris' sweaty jeans, revealing his pulsating member.

Chris then went down on Zach, slowly licking his entire body until his thick lips met his engorged head.

"Yeah, suck that shit dry, mother fucker," said Zach.

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish you off until you moan like a bitch in heat," grunted Chris.

The room was filled with passionate cries of love-making. Chris began to stoke Zach dick and fondle his sweaty balls. He wrapped his mouth around Zach's scrotum, slurping on one ball at a time. He could taste the salty pre-cum on his lips as he moved back to the hard cock.

Suddenly, the door swung open startling the two men enveloped in each other's warm embrace.

"What the fuck is going on in here boys?" demanded fellow Star Trek cast-member Karl Urban.

The two awkwardly tried to play it cool, claiming that they were rehearsing for a scene the next day.

"Umm…. It's really nothing. We're just getting into character," explained Zach.

"I didn't see anything like this in the script," said Karl. "It looks like you two deserve some disciplinary action. You're some very filthy boys".

Karl took the lit cigar and burned Chris' hard nipple.

"Oh fuck!" said Chris.

"Yeah motherfucker, scream for me bitch," said Karl. He began to unbutton his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing a rock-hard penis. "Why don't you boys pay for your bad actions by letting me cum on your hot bodies."

"Only if we get to fuck that sweet hole of yours Karl," said Chris still rubbing the burn mark.

Chris swept the cards off of the table and bent Karl over the table – face down. He tickled Karl's tight hole and lathered it with lube. Zach began to suck Karl's cock while Chris slowly entered him from behind. This was Chris' first anal experience, so he thrusted cautiously.

"I'm not a little pussy bitch," screamed Karl. "Drill that fucking hole like there is no tomorrow".

Chris quickly picked up the pace with his ballsack furiously slapping against Karl's muscular ass. Zach was gagging on Karl's large dick as it entered his mouth as deeply and quickly as Chris' passionate thrusts.

"Ohhhh… fuck.. I'm gonna…..cum," screamed Chris as he pulled his cock out of Karl's hole. He then flipped Karl over and unleashed his hot, sticky load on Karl's face. "You like that bitch?"

Without a moment of rest, Karl reciprocated the favor by working Zach's large cock. His lips hovered over his tip, as his tongue flicked the slit. Chris, barely recovered from his explosion, began to suck on Zach's hard nipples.

Karl then hoisted Zach up on the card table and began to slowly go up and down his cock with his thick lips. Chris fondled his balls with his mouth despite Zach's resistance.

"That tickles," said Zach as he giggled.

"No speaking," said Chris as he forced a rubber ball-gag into Zach's mouth.

After minutes of hot oral action, Zach's muscles tensed up in complete sensual ecstasy. He shot his load into Karl's mouth. Karl sucked up the salty treat like a man dying from thirst.

"Fuck, that felt good," said Zach after Chris took the gag out.

Karl rubbed his cock roughly as he prepared to enter into Chris' sweet young ass. He licked his lips in anticipation – looking forward for every second inside his sweaty fuck-hole.

He bent Chris down on the cum-soaked table but did not enter immediately. He had other plans in mind.

"Zach, lick Chris' hole until it is nice and wet for me to fuck," demanded Karl. "I want you to really give it a thorough cleaning. Don't disappoint daddy."

Zach did as he was told and gave Chris the best rim job of his life. His tongue went deep into Chris' cavern and circled the sensitive nerves around the opening.

"You like that shit?" asked Karl.

Zach's tongue probed Chris' hole one last time before Karl finished the job. The sensation was different and heavenly.

Karl's girthy cock entered Chris' moist hole with ease. Chris clenched the edge of the table as Karl's member slowly slid deeper into his ass. He then picked up the pace, grunting rhythmically. Like a marathon runner, Karl's fucking was fast and steady from beginning to end.

Karl leaned over and nibbled on Chris' neck. Chris's body didn't know how to respond to the multitude of sensations shooting like lightning through his body. He then flipped Chris' body over and continued to fuck him. Zach, barely recovered from his explosive cumshaw, came over and sucked on Chris's nipples like a suckling getting milk from its mother.

Chris' body couldn't handle it any loner and he tried to escape for a minute of rest.

"Just a second longer," said Karl. "I'm gonna bust my fucking nut all over you in a second".

He pulled out fiercely, yanking Chris' body down to the ground. Zach came closer with his mouth open anticipating the gooey treat about to come.

"OHHH…..MY….FUCKING…GOD," exclaimed Karl – the sound reverberating throughout the room.

His load sprayed both boys' faces showering them with his viscous cum. Their faces were dripping with his hot man juice.

"It looks like the Enterprise will never be the same again," said Chris as he slicked back his hair with Karl's cum.


End file.
